Meet Me in the Middle
by bevesy
Summary: Azula has tea and dinner with her sister-in-law.


_**Meet Me in the Middle**_

* * *

 **Prompts –**

 _(easy) Dialogue – "I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."_

 _(medium) Character - Suki_

 _(hard) Restriction – Title: Meet Me in the Middle_

 **Position (element/Team)** – Waterbender/Kolau Komodo Rhinos

 **Words** \- 914

* * *

"Firewhiskey, your majesty?"

Suki looked up at her current handmaiden/personal guard's cheery face. The girl's green eyes glimmered. "No thank you. I'm not a drinker." The dark haired girl nodded.

Suki sighed.

"Don't worry, Sifu Azula's not as bad as most people think."

She watched the drink fill her cup on the silver tray, "You probably didn't remember her right?"

Xue blushed, "Alright. I'm only fourteen winters. Maybe I didn't know the other princess Azula."

"No worries. You were just a kid."

Double doors whined open. In the atrium, Suki remembered a traditional custom Zuko told her about. He always finished off his rules with, "You don't have to worry about it though", but she did, and it was the only way to cuddle up to the folks Zuko had the luxury of not interacting with whenever he traveled.

As Firelady, she had to be social. The world wasn't easy. It didn't remain her small little arena and the many girls she trained over the years on Kyoshi Island, or getting to see the mountains, seas, valleys and deserts of all the nations during the Hundred Years War. Her world now was in the Fire Nation.

She placed her hands on her belly.

Azula slipped in, dressed in a black and gold brocade gown that hugged subtle curves. Her hair tailed the middle of her waist and red lips looked darker under the candlelight. Suki had to trust what Xue said was right, maybe she could be friends with Azula this time, "Good evening. I'm glad you came to join me."

"I happened to be at a birthday celebration when I was notified," Azula bowed, "thank you for inviting me."

"You don't have to-"

"I must," Azula straightened up. "You're the Firelady."

"Come sit."

Xue and another maid worked hard to set the tray between the two women. Smoke wafted from mouths of two ceramic cups. Mochis, stirred vegetables and pepper along with seared duck gleamed and made her mouth water.

"You're expecting," Azula said.

Suki paused, "Yes. That's why I wanted you here. We're…practically family and it's not enough to be on good terms with just your mom and sister."

"You don't have to impress everyone."

"Well…I have to in this case," Suki said. "You're my sister in law."

"Tea, princess?" The other maid asked Azula, who stared at her long enough for the older girl to straighten up and head over the other side to put the kettle on a stand.

"Mochi?"

"Of course," Azula said, letting Xue prepare her plate. "I hope the palace has been pleasant to you, Xue."

Xue grinned, "Yeah! I made lots of friends. It's big though. Too many people."

Azula smiled, "I know. Let me know if you need any more help with your training after class."

"Yes, your majesty!"

Suki noticed the other maid cast Xue a withering glare. When the girl turned to find Suki staring at her, she turned away. Once finished, the two girls slipped out of the atrium.

"She's a smart one," Suki said.

"Very. She's been my student since she came here," Azula took a bite of meat. "Late bloomer, but a quick learner."

"That sounded like me when I started fighting. Who's the other girl?"

"My top student. Hikaru. I'm afraid she's taken up my worst behavior."

"She looked a bit jealous. And she's a beauty."

"Since Xue came in, she's tried to intimidate the girl," Azula said. "I suspended her for locking Xue in a locker room when training began. I no longer tolerate intimidation to win. I believe in raw talent, and she knows it."

They returned back to their food. Suddenly, Suki felt them revert to their quiet cordial ways. She felt that this conversation could stretch. She wiped her lips.

"...I think it's best to talk to her. Let her know that you expect more."

Azula paused, "...I'm not quite the mentor," she sighed. "I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"It'll get easier. Girls go through a lot of changes, especially when they develop into women. Hikaru probably feels as though you're finding a new favorite. Take her out to eat alone. Chat her up. She'll loosen up, then you get her to talk."

"You make it sound simple,"

"It's difficult in the beginning, but you'll be a better teacher in no time. I was in charge of the Kyoshi Warriors. Imagine handling lots of girls when you're a girl."

Azula smirked, "Did you go to the sages yet?"

Suki nodded as her chopsticks clanged against a ceramic plate.

"They said it'll be a girl," she sent the princess a sly look, "and she'll look a lot like you."

Azula grinned, "Is that so?"

"…I'd want her to be like you."

The princess's grin disappeared.

"I'm not trying to be funny but...I've always admired your abilities. I think you're an amazing fighter and strategist. I want that in my daughter.

Azula still did not speak.

"I'm worried because...well, not a lot of people are used to me being Firelady, and now I'm pregnant. I'm terrified because I wouldn't know how to take care of a child in this kind of environment."

The princess nodded, "You'll be fine."

"…how can you be so sure?"

"You trained the Kyoshi Warriors singlehandedly for years. I think you can take care of a little girl."

Suki smiled, "Thanks."

"What will you call her?"

She straightened and held her stomach.

"Izumi. It means spring."

* * *

 **End Note** \- For the tournament. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
